It's All Right
by show.me.the.stars
Summary: I'll take whatever you give me. I love you. It's all right. - onesided NaruHina. -


あなたが私に何を与えるで行きます。

愛しています。

大丈夫ですよね。

**Disclaimer** -- I don't own anything worth mentioning. What a shame.

**showmethestars** -- My first NaruHina. Honestly guys, never thought I'd write something like this. Sorry if the Japanese translation isn't quite correct...I used one of those translate-online thingies.

**Pairing** -- onesided NaruHina.

--

**I'll take whatever you give me. **

**I love you. **

**It's all right. **

I don't know if I believe in love at first sight.

It's possible, but looks alone can't surely draw you to a person for life?

Looks fade, don't they?

But him...there was something about him that just drew me like a moth to a flame.

He was so _different_ from what I was used to growing up; he was wild, obnoxious and so_ loud_...I had never met or seen anybody like him in my life.

Before the Academy, all I knew was long dark hair, eyes that shone like the moon, flowy robes and Konoha hitai-ates--seeing him, the boy with eyes that made the sky look dull and hair that glimmered a beautiful gold, he was so unique, so rare, so beautiful....if you could really call a boy that.

Living in the controlled lifestyle that was the Hyuuga House--when I met him at the Academy that day so many years ago and finally saw what I was missing out on...

To me, he was _freedom_.

He was the one that would help me break free of the bonds that tied me down if but for a moment--_the bonds that kept me caged like a bird_--the family hatred, the title that would one day be thrust upon me...

So I watched him.

And soon realised he was not perfect.

When it came to the ninja arts, he was the worst in the class. He got into trouble with the instructors often and a lot of the time he didn't show up at the Academy at all. He pulled pranks, brilliant tactical pranks and yet his marks were lower than Nara Shikamaru's who would sleep through tests the whole time. He fought with Uchiha Sasuke at every opportunity, fought with anybody who would say anything nasty about him, really. Sometimes he was just _too_ loud and the ways he sought attention from other people...

But watching him, I saw how the adults looked at him...

I saw the scorn and hatred in their eyes...surely looks like that couldn't be born due to him stealing their underwear and stapling them to their front doors, or of him throwing paint on them when they weren't looking...I knew _true_ hate, and the looks they gave him were the looks that Neji once gave me...

I didn't understand why they were that way, it was just something my mind could never fathom.

How could they hate him?

How could one hate a person with such _love_ for the world--such love for the people who despised him and the place he called home?

I had never seen anyone_ love _like he did.

His passion...his determination...his blind faith...he was such a bright spark in the sea of greys and everything else dark...how could they _not_ see him--the _real _him?!

I didn't understand.

But what I didn't understand the most was that while they treated him so _badly_ he loved them anyway, he vowed to be Hokage to get them to love him, to acknowledge his existence... If I were him I would've given up on the world so long ago...I didn't know how he did it. I could never ignore their hateful eyes, their whispered words, their _shunning_ of him like he was some pariah...

But while I watched him fall and get up again and again (falling more in love whenever he did) he never really saw me...the "dark, weird girl who always looks away when I look at her" girl...me, Hyuuga Hinata, the girl he was so _obviously_ meant to be with. The only girl who ever cared from the start.

I watched over the years as more and more people fell in love with him too, the bubbly Yamanaka Ino who said that he was cute enough for her at thirteen, the desert flower Sabaku no Temari who was the first to say he had the power to change the world....and then Haruno Sakura, the girl whom had stolen his heart away from me from the very beginning.

Watching him with her truly broke my heart.

Watching him crack jokes to make her smile, taking her to Ichiraku's to celebrate a job well done...watching him lie in the hospital bed swathed in bandages after trying to save Uchiha Sasuke's life....

She was so selfish, Haruno Sakura.

So focused on the traitor Uchiha Sasuke that she never saw what was right in front of her--the boy who loved her more than she could imagine though I wished _so much_ that he loved me. But then Sasuke was gone and he was all she had left...she began to see him, the _real_ him...and while I'm selfish, _so very selfish_...wanting him all for myself I understood why she fell in love too.

After watching him in the Chuunin Exams I tried to change myself, when Sakura was starting to wake up and see what was happening I tried to make myself more obvious to him--I tried to show him that I was more than who he thought I was.

But while I did get his attention, while we finally became _friends_, I knew that when he smiled at me it wasn't like how he smiled at _her_.

No matter how long my hair was, or how beautiful or strong I became, he would never look at me the way he looked at her.

I would never be Haruno Sakura--the girl who had managed to wedge herself in his too-big heart and firmly keep herself there since he first saw her all those years ago...unlike me.

Unlike me she had been there for him...she had aughed with him, cried with him, mourned with him, shared experiences with him...

While I had been there too from the sidelines I wasn't there _with_ him...I wasn't there to set myself apart from her...

_I didn't try hard enough to make him notice me._

When I saw them kissing for the first time a part of myself died.

No words can ever describe how I felt that day--no words can describe the tortured sob that escaped my lips--the look in Sakura's eyes when she saw me....and his confusion when the tears stained my shirt dark.

I had run, then, run far, far away...to the place I'd first met the man who would one day be my world.

The Academy's lone swing connected to an old tree.

He followed me.

"Hinata-chan..." He had breathed, and stunned, I looked him in the eyes.

"I l-love you." I had whispered then...and the sheer _surprise_ shown for the world to see in his eyes was enough for me to break a broken little smile. "...And I k-know you don't love me...I'm sorry."

Crystal blue eyes that looked so much like the Yondaime's picture in the Hokage's office had filled with tears that quickly overflowed. His expression was tortured. "What're _you_ sorry for?" He had demanded of me, roughly bring a fist to his face to rub his wet cheeks, "You've done nothing wrong--it was me, all _me_."

I smiled. "And that's why." The tears continued to fall. "I-I want you to be happy, Naruto-kun...even if that means letting you go."

Naruto stared at me for a moment, before suddenly drawing me in for a hug. "Thank you, Hinata. Thank you."

Though I had always known that he didn't love me, even though I had always known he would never love me like I loved him I was glad to know that he still cared--that he loved me in his own way.

And I selfishly would take anything he gave me, anything.

I loved him.

It was all right.


End file.
